O Brejo de Queerditch, Quidditch ou Quadribol
by Teimosa
Summary: Dói quando você senta numa vassoura? Por que vassouras e não tapetes voadores? É possível confundir a goles com o balaço? Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas por Lily Evans e James Potter. Será que vai dar certo? Leia e descubra. Reeditada.


**Disclaimer: **todo o universo pertence a J. K. Rowling.

. . .

**Instruções para leitura: **

**Fonte normal:** texto definitivo do trabalho.

**L:** observações da Lily.

**J:** comentários do James.

. . .

Fui aconselhada pela ilustríssima Professora McGonagall a redigir um texto sobre o esporte mais famoso dos bruxos, o Quadribol, a fim de ampliar conhecimentos e mudar meus conceitos a respeito do esporte em questão. James Potter, capitão do time da Grifinória, se prontificou a auxiliar minhas pesquisas. Nossas conclusões podem ser lidas a seguir.

_**James:**__ Aconselhada: forma atenuada de dizer que pegou detenção._

_**Lily:**__ Você vai me ajudar ou vai ficar só criticando?_

_**J:**__ Só achei engraçado._

. . .

**O JOGO DO BREJO DE QUEERDITCH, QUIDDITCH OU QUADRIBOL**

_Por Lily Evans com o auxílio de James Potter_

O Quadribol tem seus primeiros registros no século XI, graças aos simpáticos escritos de Trude Keddle. O esporte era praticado às margens do brejo de Queerditch, daí o nome, que posteriormente seria mudado para Quidditch - o Quadribol. Trata-se de um esporte com sete jogadores: três artilheiros que tentam enfiar uma bolinha vermelha dentro de um dos três aros – não havendo preferência; Um goleiro que tenta evitar que a bolinha passe pelos aros; Dois batedores que lançam, com o auxilio de um bastão, duas bolas enfeitiçadas, hiperativas e masoquistas em direção a qualquer jogador do time adversário, de preferência o apanhador – "Tire o apanhador do campo", primeira regra de A Bíblia do Batedor; Um apanhador, que tenta agarrar o pomo de ouro, uma bolinha minúscula e frenética que-

_**J:**__ Isso é a coisa mais tediosa que eu já li na vida!_

_**L:**__ Tem alguma ideia melhor? Não? Então me deixe continuar..._

...quando alcançada, dá ao time 150 pontos, finalizando a partida. O Quadribol é o esporte mais praticado do mundo bruxo, por isso, foi necessária a criação de medidas de segurança e precauções antitrouxas. No ano de 1692, o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia torna os-

**Por que vassouras e não tapetes voadores?**

_**L:**__ James... o que significa isso?_

_**J:**__ Isso é uma ideia melhor._

_**L:**__ Aonde quer chegar?_

_**J:**__ Você perguntou se eu tinha uma ideia melhor. Está aí._

_**L:**__ Por que vassouras e não tapetes voadores? Puxa, brilhante! Não sei por que não pensei nisso antes. Talvez porque... não faz sentido algum!_

_**J:**__ Você é muito precipitada._

_**L:**__ Precipitada? Só porque a minha mente não funciona da mesma forma que a sua?_

_**J:**__ Claro, eu não sou tão preconceituoso._

_**L:**__ Eu não sou preconceituosa!_

_**J:**__ Ah, é? Então por que estamos fazendo esse trabalho?_

_**L:**__ Hum... Quadribol não me agrada, só isso._

_**J:**__ Por que não agrada?_

_**L:**__ Porque é muito sem graça._

_**J:**__ Não me surpreendo, pelo jeito que você estava escrevendo... eu também estava morrendo de tédio._

_**L:**__ Está dizendo que eu sou sem graça?_

_**J:**__ Não estou dizendo que você é sem graça, e sim que as coisas que você escreve me fazem dormir. Provavelmente, vão fazer a professora McGonagall dormir também. E pode ter certeza que ela não alivia nos trabalhos de detenção..._

_**L:**__ Hum... está bem! Qual é a sua ideia?_

_**J:**__ Vamos fazer tópicos com perguntas que a McGonagall nunca teria pensado em perguntar antes do terceiro Firewhiskey. _

_**L:**__ Ah, isso parece ótimo!_

_**J:**__ Sabia que ia gostar._

_**L:**__ Ironia pesada. Conhece?_

_**J:**__ Não. E vá pensando em outras perguntas, enquanto respondo esta._

_**L:**__ Como assim? Não era para respondermos a isso juntos?_

_**J:**__ Por mais tentador que seja, não. Essas não são perguntas que você pode achar nos livros didáticos, Lily._

_**L:**__ Ah, eu não estou gostando nada disso._

_**J:**__ Você tem uma ideia melhor?_

_**L:**__ Humpf!_

As vassouras são o meio de transporte mais utilizado pelos bruxos há séculos. Podem ser facilmente transportadas e a familiaridade com os trouxas fazia da vassoura o meio de transporte mais discreto. Com o passar dos anos e com sua popularidade crescendo, varias empresas começaram a fabricar vassouras casa vez mais rápidas como a Comets, a Cleansweep e aquela maravilha moderna, a Nimbus 1800, que promete fazer 180 km/h – Comprovado por James Potter...

_**L:**__ Cativante!_

_**J:**__ Achei necessário colocar algumas informações técnicas, sabe, para dar consistência aos fatos..._

_**L:**__ ZZZzzzZZzzz..._

_**J:**__ Está bem, está bem..._

Por ser muito popular e versátil, a vassoura começou a ser usada em muitos esportes bruxos, incluindo o Quadribol.

Não se sabe ao certo em que época o tapete começou a ser usado como meio de transporte, mas acredita-se que foram os antigos sultões os primeiros adeptos do tapete voador. Este é o meio de transporte mais utilizado da África do norte e alguns lugares da Ásia. Existem times de quadribol que ainda utilizam o tapete voador, mas essa prática não é muito comum desde o amistoso de 1888, com o time britânico Puddlemere United contra o time marroquino Malafayre Shovel, o primeiro usando vassouras e o segundo, tapetes. O jogo foi encerrado dois minutos após o início da partida, pois todos os jogadores do Malafayre caíram do tapete. Desde então, um jogo só poderá ser realizado quando ambos os times utilizarem o mesmo tipo de transporte.

**Dói quando você senta numa vassoura?**

É tão desconfortável quanto se sentar naquela poltrona em frente à lareira do salão comunal. Segundo a Fundação de Empresas Vassoureiras da Grã-Bretanha, todas as vassouras de quadribol possuem um feitiço amortecedor, apesar de ter minhas dúvidas quanto a Oakshaft 79...

_**L:**__ Por quê?_

_**J:**__ Digamos que eu quase perdi a capacidade ter filhos, certa vez..._

_**L:**__ Já entendi._

As vassouras medievais não possuíam esse tipo de feitiço, o que causava desconforto, farpas e até hemorróidas nos países baixos.

_**L:**__ James!_

_**J:**__ O que?_

_**L:**__ Eu nunca coloquei a palavra "hemorróidas" nos meus trabalhos e não pretendo colocar!_

_**J:**__ Desculpe, Lily, mas era o que acontecia. Eu só estou sendo o mais honesto possível. Você não quer que o trabalho seja fiel?_

_**L:**__ Humpf!_

**É possível confundir a goles com o balaço?**

_**J:**__ Muito engraçado!_

_**L:**__ Que foi?_

_**J:**__ Muito engraçadinha, você._

_**L:**__ Você pediu para fazer perguntas, só estou fazendo a minha parte..._

_**J:**__ Humpf! Não vou responder essa pergunta._

_**L:**__ Está bem. Então, eu respondo._

A maior semelhança entre a goles e o balaço é, sem dúvida, o tamanho. A primeira mede em torno de trinta centímetros de diâmetro e a segunda, vinte e cinco centímetros. Ambas, possuem cores semelhantes: a goles é vermelha, enquanto o balaço geralmente possui um tom marrom avermelhado. Não é difícil imaginar que, vez ou outra, algum jogador confunda as duas bolas, como aconteceu com o nosso capitão, James Potter, na segunda rodada da atual temporada...

_**J:**__ Foi a primeira rodada e eu estava um pouco enferrujado!_

_**L:**__ Hum... certo._

A velocidade do jogo e a similaridades entre as bolas podem sim confundir o jogador. O problema não são as semelhanças e sim as diferenças. A goles é feita de couro e pesa menos de quatrocentas gramas, enquanto o balaço é feita de ferro e voa a 80km/h. A confusão pode ser fatal.

_**J:**__ Ou muito pior._

_**L:**__ O que pode ser pior do que a morte?_

_**J:**__ A ala hospitalar... Minha vez de fazer a pergunta!_

**O pomo de ouro pode fugir ou se esconder?**

Haha!

_**J:**__ É uma pergunta muito pertinente._

_**L:**__ Você só quer se vingar._

_**J:**__ Isso também._

O pomo de ouro é uma bolinha dourada do tamanho de uma noz dotada de asinhas rotativas, o que permite grande mobilidade no ar. Cabe ao apanhador pegar o pomo e o jogo só acaba quando este é capturado. Por questões de jogabilidade – algumas partidas duravam até seis meses, devido a fuga do pomo -, o pomo de ouro é enfeitiçado para permanecer apenas nos limites do campo, o que não diminui a dificuldade em capturá-lo, principalmente quando ele resolve se esconder nas peças íntimas de alguma garota da arquibancada...

_**L:**__ Falando assim, até parece que ele se enfiou por debaixo da minha saia. Ele só estava tentando encontrar um lugar seguro..._

_**J:**__ No seu sutiã?_

_**L:**__ Tenho certeza de que não foi por mal._

_**J:**__ Pervertido! Sempre disse que estão dando muita liberdade para esses pomos de hoje em dia._

_**L:**__ Ah, você só está com ciúmes._

_**J:**__ Hum... vamos a próxima pergunta, sim..._

_**O que é pior: levar um balaço ou reproduzir um 'Giro da Preguiça' mal sucedido?**_

_**L:**__ O que é um Giro da Preguiça?_

_**J:**__ É uma manobra. Deixa eu mostrar, vamos fingir que você é a minha vassoura. No Giro da Preguiça, a gente passa o braço pelo cabo, assim, e deixa o corpo cair para baixo, assim, para fugir dos balaços..._

_**L:**__ Tá, já entendi... Agora pode me soltar._

_**J:**__ Ah, certo._

_**L: **__..._

_**J: **__..._

Levar um balaço pode ser muito desagradável dependendo de onde ele bate, mas se você conseguir manter o equilíbrio da vassoura pode não ser tão ruim assim. O Giro da Preguiça é justamente uma manobra para evitar balaços, onde o jogador se pendura por baixo da vassoura, agarrando-se firmemente ao cabo com os pés e as mãos. O Giro da Preguiça jamais deve ser tentado sem uma vassoura. Uma manobra mal sucedida pode causar muitas semanas a mais na Ala Hospitalar do que uma contusão por balaços.

**O que acontece se você, acidentalmente, engolir o pomo de ouro?**

Se você é o apanhador e não morrer engasgado, o jogo acaba e o time recebe cento e cinquenta pontos. Se for qualquer jogador, exceto o apanhador, a partida é paralisada até que o abocanhador coloque o pomo para fora para que o jogo seja reiniciado. O Juiz pode aplicar faltas e penalidades neste último caso.

_**J:**__ Da onde você tirou essa pergunta, Lily?_

_**L:**__ Não sei, estava pensando... mas pode acontecer, não pode?_

_**J:**__ Acho muito improvável._

_**L:**__ Bem... você quer um?_

_**J:**__ Um o que?_

_**L:**__ Um pomo de ouro._

_**J:**__ Do que você está falando?_

_**L:**__ Tenho algumas trufas de pomos de ouro na minha mochila. Você quer?_

_**J:**__ Acho que vou querer engolir um... ou dois._

_**L:**__ Quer saber, acho que não odeio quadribol tanto assim. Quero dizer, esse pomos são uma delícia! Mnham!_

_**J:**__ Crask! Crask! Acho que essa não era bem a ideia da McGonagall quando sugeriu esse trabalho, mas acho que você teve grandes avanços._

_**L:**__ Você acha? Mnhal!_

_**J:**__ Acho sim. __Crask! Crask!_

_**L:**__ Ih... acabou. _

_**J:**__ Você quer comprar mais?_

_**L:**__ Aonde?_

_**J:**__ Em Hogsmeade, é claro._

_**L:**__ James, os portões já estão fechados. Como espera sair do castelo?_

_**J:**__ Que bruxinha de araque que você é! Vamos de vassoura, é claro._

_**L:**__ Não gostei dessa ideia._

_**J:**__ Você tem uma melhor?_

_**L:**__ Humpf!_

_**J:**__ Então, vamos!_

_**L:**__ James... eu não sei voar._

_**J:**__ Tudo bem, eu te dou uma carona._

**Bibliografia e outras fontes de pesquisa:**

_Quadribol Através dos Séculos_, Kennilworthy Whisp.

_Como Evitar Balaços – um estudo de estratégias defensivas em quadribol_, Kennilworthy Whisp.

_O Nobre Esporte dos Bruxos_, Quíntio Umfraville.

_A Bíblia do Batedor_, Bruto Scrimgeour.

_James Potter_, capitão do time de quadribol da casa Grifinória.

. . .

**Notas sobre a reedição:**

Duas coisa. Uma: o que eu reeditei foi a forma como ocorria o diálogo entre os dois. Aquele rolo de itálico e sublinhado pulando na tela era horrível. Dois: vou publicar mais capítulos. O próximo vai ser o inverso, a Lily ajudará James em alguma lição. Qual será? Huhu. Isso graças aos comentários fofos que vocês me mandam – amo vocês!


End file.
